Más que un primo
by Yuli'Dx
Summary: Mi primo... menor que yo por 2 años... mi primer romance de pequeña... cuando creci me negue a seguir... pero ahora con 18 años y el con 16 yo queria mas... SasuSaku.
1. Cumpleaños de la Abuela en la Playa

**xP Eeeste es nuestro primer fic... lo cree con Paolaa y Pau! 3 las amo locas!... no sean rudos con nosotras! hahaha D:! si les gusta n_n dejen Rw xP ñañaña! para subir el prox cap (:**

**SasuSaku...**

**Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes nos pertenecen sino a masashi kishimoto... x) pero esta historia si es nuestra! xP**

**(: **

Desde hace tiempo había sentido más que una simple amistad por mi primo… Sasuke… A pesar de que el era 2 años menor que yo, se había desarrollado tan bien en estos últimos años, de pequeños tuvimos algo, curioseamos por primera vez los dos juntos, no llegamos a nada fuerte simplemente a besitos y caricias donde no conocíamos, de pensar que yo fui quien termino todo aquello, quizás el ya se había olvidado de todo y haya decidido pasar a una nueva etapa, yo lo hice por un tiempo hasta que empecé a ver como su cuerpo se formaba de una manera tan sensual y provocativa...

Era difícil ya que veía a mi primo muy a menudo, mi familia era muy unida y por ende nos veíamos siempre, creo que no pasábamos mas de una semana sin vernos, eso me incomodaba de cierta manera ya que cualquier movimiento que hacia, provocaba que tuviese una fantasía con el.

_Viernes._

No sé por qué tengo tanta curiosidad. A lo mejor me volvieron todos los recuerdos de la pequeña "aventura" que tuve con mi primo. Eso ya pasó, sólo era un juego de niños chiquitos, los dos crecimos, y ahora todo es distinto.

Él se volvió un chico muy tímido, cuando viene a la casa es muy poco lo que habla, y raramente lo he visto con amigos o saliendo a fiestas. Su actitud me hace pensar que es una de esas personas que se muestran poco pero tienen mucho que dar, siento cómo se forma una sonrisita en mi cara al pensar sobre esto.

Pero recuerdo entonces, que yo soy igual. Mamá y mi tía siempre hablan de los buenos hijos que tienen, nunca nos han faltado halagos, pero a veces siento que es aburrido ser la niña buena de la familia, tengo 18 años y hasta ahora, no he hecho nada de lo que se supone que una joven de mi edad hace.

Supongo que todavía no he encontrado la persona adecuada para hacer todo lo que deseo.

Creo que fue mi primo el que me provocó esto, el deseo de tener algo más.

Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi abuela, una razón obvia para que mis primos y toda mi familia salgamos o nos encontremos en algún sitio, aunque todavía no estoy informada de nada.

¡Sakura!- Gritó mi madre desde fuera de mi habitación, desconectándome de mis pensamientos- Mañana vamos a la playa, recuerda que es el cumpleaños de tu abuela, hasta mañana- Concluyó. – ¡ahhh! Se me olvidaba, mañana te vas con tu tío y Sasuke. – Dijo con una voz risueña por habérsele olvidado aquel **"insignificante"** detalle.

Suspiré.

Empecé a recordar aquella casa de la playa a la cual no iba desde hace unos cuantos años, ya que como me sentía muy grande ya para ir con mis primitos simplemente me quedaba en mi departamento. Aquella casa era muy espaciosa, y verdaderamente cómoda y hermosa, un gran jardín, el garaje, 3 cuartos, 3 baños, varios pasillos, unas escaleras que daban a la playa y un gran balcón en el cual podíamos apreciar una hermosa vista del mar, veíamos el amanecer, el atardecer y el anochecer, era muy lindo verdaderamente.

Deje de pensar, me acorde que no seria solo pensarlo sino que tendría que ir, así que me pondría a organizar las cosas que debía llevar.

Saque un bolso de mi closet, el cual no usaba desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que tanto tiempo como el que no iba a la playa, era de un color fucsia, que tenia todas las esquinas con unas hermosas flores negras dibujadas en la tela.

Lo coloque en mi cama y empecé a colocar las cosas que fuese a necesitar; Traje de baño, protector solar, objetos de aseo personal y ropa ligera para utilizar allá, porque con ese calor no se podría usar un pantalón, o una camisa con mangas y cuello, ¡te cocinas! Al final verifique que tuviese todo lo que pensé llevar, y así era.

Coloque aquel equipaje, si así se podía llamar, fuera de mi cama, me coloque mi pijama, me tire en la cama, y me dispuse a dormir.

-Sakura, no sabes hace cuanto deseaba esto.- Dijo Sasuke entre gemidos

- Yo también, pero no está bien Sasuke-kun, por favor para.- Dije sin ninguna verdadera intención de que dejase de tocarme.

- No te preocupes, sólo déjate llevar.- Callo mis labios con un beso que no me dejaba respirar, pero era una sensación que no quería que acabase.

Sus manos seguían deslizándose por mi cuerpo, me hacía suya con sus besos, yo solo disfrutaba.

Esa sensación excitante me invadió, y no pensaba en nada… Solo en que continuase haciéndome sentir placer…

-Sakura… se siente tan bien- Dijo mientras abría mis piernas ya dispuesto a penetrarme.

-Sakura…. Sakura!... Sakura….-

3%"&WU/·(%"·&/·/"%&"&··////"$/"!$

-Sakura! Hija Despierta! Es hora- Me despertaba mi madre, de aquel bochornoso sueño.

Me levante, y ella se retiro, simplemente me dijo que me alistase ya que en cualquier momento llegaría mi tío con Sasuke.

Ese sueño había sido tan real… Lo había sentido tan en carne propia. Simplemente debía olvidarlo.

Me cepille los dientes, aliste mi cama, me vestí, agarre mi equipaje y baje a esperar a las personas que me llevarían a la playa.

Mi madre ya se había ido, ya que no había nadie en la casa. Pero se daba la coincidencia de que ya me habían venido a buscar. Sasuke entró a la casa me saludo con un beso tímido en la mejilla como acostumbraba y se llevo mi bolso y me hizo señas para que saliera a subirme al auto.

Ya había pasado un largo rato en el transcurso del viaje, como 2 horas, todavía quedaría como 1 más, verdaderamente estaba aburrida la situación, bueno, en realidad no del todo, ver a mi tío cantando como loco y gritando "Wujuuuu" era algo que me hacia reír de vez en cuando, Sasuke hacía lo mismo que yo, ver por su ventanilla como se movía todo el camino y sonreír de vez en cuando.

- Y… ¿Qué tal la universidad? – Preguntó Sasuke sin apartar la vista del paisaje.

- Todo bien, o eso creo… y tú ¿Qué tal las clases? Y… ¿las novias?- Respondí sintiéndome verdaderamente estúpida por haber hecho 2 preguntas en vez de 1.

- Yo… Voy bien en clases… Y no tengo novia, no hay ninguna chica que me llame la atención por ahora. – Volteo a mirarme y me dedico una enorme sonrisa picara que me emociono para ser sincera, hace mucho no veía una sonrisa tan sexy en el, de igual manera mis mejillas se tornaron a un rojo carmesí y le dedique una sonrisa lo más tierna posible.

Todo lo que resto del camino estuvimos hablando de nuestras vidas, de cosas que hicimos de pequeños, inclusive nos acordábamos de una vez que nuestra abuela por portarnos mal nos amarro a los sillones de su casa con un cinturón, en vez de decir "que experiencia tan espantosa" nos matábamos de la risa acordándonos.

Para ser sincera, me di cuenta de que no solo tenia fantasías pervertidas con el, sino que, también, me divertía de sobremanera con él. Pensé que seria algo incomodo y desagradable esas 3 horas con el, pero no… Nos empezábamos a conocer más nuevamente.

Ya al llegar a la casa toda la familia había llegado, nos abrieron la puerta del garaje y mi tío ingresó el carro al interior de la casa.

Sasuke bajo de primero, y me abrió la puerta ayudándome a bajar del auto, abrió la maleta y saco su equipaje, y fue a dejarlo en la sala, yo saque igualmente mi equipaje.

- Deja Sakura, yo te ayudo.- Dijo mientras me quitaba el bolso de las manos

- Vale Sasuke, pero me haces sentir como una inútil.- Dije riendo

Entramos a la casa y saludamos a todos los presentes en ese momento, ambos andábamos como niños pequeños, de besito en besito con todos, y le deseamos un feliz cumpleaños a nuestra abuela y le brindamos un caluroso abrazo, el cual ella rechazo porque verdaderamente nunca fue muy cariñosa, y siempre que queríamos abrazarla nos daba pellizcos o nos daba una nalgada, nos hacia reír para ser sincera.

- Sasuke, Sakura, dormirán en la habitación de afuera – Nos dijo mi madre apresurada, arreglando todas las cosas para bajar a la playa.

Yo… Dormir con Sasuke… Sabía que me tocaría dormir con alguien, pero no supuse que nos pusieran a dormir juntos como cuando éramos niños, ahora era distinto…

Fui a la habitación que quedaba en el jardín… Una cama matrimonial, no me molestaba, pero dudo que pudiese dormir en toda la noche pensando en que el esta cerca de mi, en una cama conmigo, y en una habitación solos. Me retire de la habitación y deje de pensar en ello para poder disfrutar de mi día en la playa como una persona normal, en la noche vería que hacer.

Cuando ya nos dijeron que iríamos a bajar yo entre en un baño a ponerme mi bikini.

Me desnudé completamente. Quedé frente al espejo, y como nunca lo había hecho, empecé a detallarme. No era común que recibiera halagos de hombres, ni tampoco que me consideraran una Chica Barbie, pero creo que no estoy nada mal. Tenía una cintura definida, piernas tonificadas, un abdomen plano, y no puedo quejarme de mis pechos. A lo mejor nunca me había dado cuenta de eso, agarre el bikini y me lo coloque, me veía sexy, sentía que podía presumir de cómo me veía, el traje de baño era de un color negro con estrellas blancas veteadas con gris, se podía decir que era una combinación rara mi cabello rosa chicle con ese atuendo pero a mi me gustaba.

Me dispuse a salir.

Pensé que ya todos habrían bajado pero Sasuke estaba esperándome en el balcón de la casa, cuando volteó a verme quedó boquiabierto pero inmediatamente al notar mi sonrojo desvió la mirada y me dijo que bajase mientras el cerraba la casa.

Llevábamos ya 10 minutos en la playa, pero el seguía mirándome de esa forma. La vergüenza se apoderaba cada vez más de mí. No sabía que decirle, y el tampoco hablaba.

- ¿Y tú, tienes novio? -Me preguntó de repente.

- Yo... no, tampoco hay ningún chico que me atraiga...-Le dije, sonrojándome aún mas de lo que ya estaba (si es que se podía) -Y tampoco creo que haya ningún chico interesado en mi.-

- Yo no opino así... -Me contestó, sonriéndome. -Eres una chica preciosa por dentro y por fuera, seguro hay muchos chicos muriéndose por ti.-

Solo pude pronunciar gracias. Fue lo mejor que me han dicho. Deseaba decirle lo mismo, que seguro tenía el doble de admiradores que yo, porque era el chico mas lindo que he visto, pero no me atrevía. Menos mal que el, otra vez, habló.

-¿Sabes nadar?

- La verdad... es que no. - Él se rió y yo hice lo mismo.

- ¡Yo te enseñaré! -Gritó Sasuke de pronto, levantándose de su asiento.

No pude decirle nada. Estaba muy feliz. Solamente me levante y le seguí. Aunque no le contesté, supongo que el notó la ilusión que me hacía. Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. ¡Era tan divertido y bonito todo! Hasta que un cierto pequeño gritó nuestros nombres a lo lejos.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke! ¡Vengan un momento!

Era mi primo menor "Naruto". Lo quería mucho pero en ese momento tenía ganas de darle una patada y mandarle bien lejos. ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Sasuke me miró y yo intenté sonreírle, aunque dudo que se haya creído mi sonrisa de molestia queriendo callarle el "hocico" a ese lindo primo que en ese momento se me hacía de un feo por fastidioso.

-¡Ya vamos! -Gritó Sasuke, devolviéndome a la realidad. Después me volvió a mirar. -Que inoportuno. ¡Pero no creas que me olvidé de lo que te dije! Te enseñare a nadar ya veras-. Me miró y me lanzó una sonrisa pícara.

- Obvio, si se te olvida yo te lo recuerdo, estoy ansiosa por aprender... -Le dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa de la misma forma. ¿Como me atreví a decirle eso? No lo sabía, lo que si sabía es que no me arrepentía de habérselo dicho.

Los dos nos pusimos en camino hacía donde estaba Naruto y los demás familiares, no sentía que tuviese 18 años, se me hacía prácticamente imposible, me sentía como una niñita todavía, que era fastidiada por Naruto, y que se la pasaba jugando con Sasuke, todo era como antes, cosa que me agrado, me olvide de mis pensamientos pervertidos y simplemente disfrutaba la situación.

Cuando ya llegamos, vimos a toda nuestra familia en una mesa enorme. Todos estaban riéndose y disfrutando del cumpleaños de mi abuela. ¡Era tan afortunada en tener esa familia! No la cambiaría por nada, aunque no estuviese mucho con ellos los quería de verdad.

De pronto, mi madre y la madre de Sasuke salen de la casa ya que habían ido a buscar "algo" y se dirigen hacía donde estábamos todos. Llevaban dos tartas gigantes. Con solo verlas, los más pequeños empezaban a querer meterle la mano, y no me sorprende, la torta tenía una pinta deliciosa.

La que llevaba mi madre era de chocolate y arriba del todo ponía, con nata, "Felicidades Mikoto Uchiha". Había trocitos de fresa que formaban unas hermosas flores.

En la otra torta, que llevaba la madre de Sasuke, había dos velas, que estaban rodeadas por corazones. Un corazón era de color rojo y la vela de color amarillo, y el otro, al revés. Esta vez, la torta era de galletas, que tenían forma de flores, otra vez.

-¿Te gustan las flores? -Me preguntó Sasuke riendo.

- Si, son muy hermosas. – Respondí a su pregunta devolviéndole otra calida sonrisa

.

Él no dijo nada, solo se giró mirando de frente otra vez. Estaba pensando en algo, me gustaría saber en que.

De repente, todos empezaron a cantar Cumpleaños, odiaba cantar, se me daba mal (aunque la gente diga lo contrario), pero, al haber muchas voces, no me importaba.

Cuando terminamos, Mikoto sopló sus velas y se oyó un fuerte aplauso. Se notaba que en ese instante mi abuela era muy feliz.

-¡Venga, venga! -Gritó mi primo de repente. -¡Repartan trozos de tarta, que haber cantado tanto me a dejado cansado! ¡Dense prisa!

Era mi primo, Naruto. Era un loco. Siempre estaba gritando y haciendo reír a la gente. Al verle así de emociono, mi madre y Ino (la madre de Sasuke), empezaron a repartir trozos, y el segundo, era para él.

-Sakura, ¿de cual torta quieres? -Me preguntó Ino.

-Mmm… De ambas. -Le contesté, me daba pena que dijeran que yo era una glotona pero se me hacia agua la boca al ver ambas tortas y no pensaba dejar de probar ninguna por los comentarios de los demás.

-¿Y tu, Sasuke? -Le preguntó Ino a su hijo.

- También, de ambas. -Le contestó.

De mientras comíamos las tortas casi no hablamos. El se dedicó a hablar con su primo Itachi y yo, con Naruto. Aunque el rubio parecía estar en otra cosa, como si me hablara por obligación. Me giré a ver que miraba con tanto interés Naruto, y descubrí que observaba a los hermanos, Itachi y Sasuke. Ellos también nos miraban. De repente Sasuke se acercó a su hermano, le dijo algo, el sonrió y se fue.

-Bueno, Sakura, ¡me voy! -Me gritó Naruto, con alivio, y se fue a comer mas golosinas.

Todo esto era muy raro. Pero no pensaba tanto en eso como en lo ansiosa que estaba por irme con el a solas, pero seguro el ya se había olvidado de lo que me dijo. De repente, vi que se acercaba a mí.

-Sakura, creo que te olvidaste de lo que te dije.- Estaba boquiabierta, ¡eso me respondía a mi duda! Se acordaba.

- Obvio que no. Pensé que eras tú él que se olvidó. -Le dije seria, pero de broma.

Me levanté y me puse en camino al mar, junto con Sasuke.

- ¡Sakura, Sasuke! ¿A donde se creen que van? -Nos gritó de repente mi tío. -Todavía no hemos terminado de tomar las fotos.

¿PORQUE TENÍA TAN MALA SUERTE? Primero nos interrumpe mi primo, y ahora mi tío, ¿quien será el siguiente?

- ¡Ya vamos! -Dijo Sasuke con toda tranquilidad. A el parecía no importarle. Así que opté por fingir no importarme. Me dirigí, otra vez, hacía donde estaban los de más.

"_Digan Whisky"_

"_Digan diente"_

"_Digan Cumple"_

_*Flash Flash Flash*_

Nos tomaron como 1000 fotos, yo me resigne en las primeras 1000 pero como vi que pretendían seguir me negué y me retire a la orilla de la playa, y me senté a ver el mar, sinceramente por mi mente pasaban muchas cosas en ese momento, y todas giraban alrededor de Sasuke.

-¡Sakura! Ahora si, vamonos, ya nadie nos va a interrumpir- Dijo Sasuke mientras me tomaba de la mano y me hacia correr adentrándome a la playa.

Cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente adentro como para que yo no alcanzara a pisar la arena debajo del agua Sasuke me soltó, me sentía tan estúpida empecé a chapotear y a intentar agarrarlo, el simplemente me decía mueve rápidamente los pies y los brazos… pero sin dislocarte, porque te dejare ahogar si no lo haces, ágilmente seguí lo que me decía y lo logre, ¡pude hacerlo! Pensé que lo haría tan nulamente que no lo lograría.

Nuestra familia nos hacia señas de que ya iban a entrar a la casa, no había nadie en ese momento en la playa, solo nosotros dos, eran como las 6 de la tarde, y ya estaba oscureciendo, Sasuke me mostraba técnicas para poder nadar mejor, y tener mas resistencia, como aguantar la respiración bajo el agua, entre muchas cosas que yo no sabia que se podían hacer en el agua.

Cuando ya estuvimos cansados, salimos a recostarnos en la arena, eran las 8 en punto de la noche, la luna estaba llena en el cielo, y alumbraba todo el ambiente en el que estábamos.

- Mira el cinturón de Orión.- Me dijo Sasuke señalando las tres estrellas alineadas en el cielo.

- Si, ya lo había notado, pensé que ya no te acordarías – Dije mientras me fijaba en las variadas estrellas que habían en el firmamento.

- Como no acordarme, si nos la pasábamos en las noches viendo las estrellas en el balcón de la casa, y riéndonos de los nombres que inventábamos, y cuando tu decías que los aviones eran ovnis porque no los veías bien.- Reía Sasuke mientras veíamos un avión que por coincidencia estaba pasando.

Sasuke se paró y empezó a bailar como un payaso, me dio mucha risa, pero al mismo tiempo se veía tan sexy, no me había fijado en como estaba vestido, cosa que me pareció rara ya que no dejaba de verlo, tenia su torso y sus brazos muy bien tonificados por los ejercicios, llevaba un short rojo con negro y calaveras blancas estampadas en el, que no dejaba ver del todo sus piernas, pero como era ajustado si dejaba ver la silueta de las mismas, y mas aún ya que estaba mojado por el agua del mar.

Intencionalmente le metí el pie, y Sasuke cayó encima de mí, ágilmente coloco sus brazos a mí alrededor, y no apoyo del todo su cuerpo sobre mi, yo tenia ambas manos apoyadas en su pecho, tengo que admitir que las ganas de engancharlo con mis piernas a mi cuerpo me estaban invadiendo, pero no, en ese momento no, intente apartarlo de mi y pararme, pero el instintivamente se apoyo sobre mi, y cuando estuve a punto de decirle que se apartara selló mis labios con un beso que me dejo sin aire, por un momento estuve en shock, no sabia que estaba haciendo, pero al sentir el tacto de una de sus manos en mi pierna y otra en mi cintura, comprendí lo que quería, agarre su cara entre mis manos y lo presione contra a mi, mientras el me acariciaba y buscaba mi lengua con la suya dentro de mi boca…

CONTINUARA…


	2. Al fin tus besos

**^-^ elll 2 Capiii! XD pensaba subirlo ¬¬ al dia siguiente pero xD no ando muy bn d salud D:! hahaha a pesar d eso xD todas nos fajamos scribiendo ^-^ nos emociono mucho ver kee kizas no todos los k leeyeron el fic comentario xD pero si que lo agregaron a Favoritos!**

**^^ Dejeeen RWWWWWW emociona maaz haahaha!**

**Los personajes utilizados en está historia no son nuestros sino de Masashi Kishimoto pero esta historia :D si es nuestra! (Pao,Pau,Yuli^^)**

* * *

Intencionalmente le metí el pie, y Sasuke cayó encima de mí, ágilmente coloco sus brazos a mí alrededor, y no apoyo del todo su cuerpo sobre mi, yo tenia ambas manos apoyadas en su pecho, tengo que admitir que las ganas de engancharlo con mis piernas a mi cuerpo me estaban invadiendo, pero no, en ese momento no, intente apartarlo de mi y pararme, pero el instintivamente se apoyo sobre mi, y cuando estuve a punto de decirle que se apartara selló mis labios con un beso que me dejo sin aire, por un momento estuve en shock, no sabia que estaba haciendo, pero al sentir el tacto de una de sus manos en mi pierna y otra en mi cintura, comprendí lo que quería, agarre su cara entre mis manos y lo presione contra a mi, mientras el me acariciaba y buscaba mi lengua con la suya dentro de mi boca…

-¡Sasuke, Sakura!- Gritaba Naruto mientras bajaba corriendo como un loco las escaleras de la casa.

Sasuke separo sus labios de los míos, y se separo de mí, rápidamente ya se encontraba parado a mi lado ofreciéndome su mano para que pudiese levantarme de la arena, la agarre y me levante.

- Oigan, ya los llaman, la cena está lista – Decía Naruto cansado después de haber bajado aquellas escaleras.

- Ya subimos, adelántate – Ordenó Sasuke a Naruto, el cual obedeció y volvió a correr.

Sasuke no me dirigió la palabra en ningún momento, se metió al agua a quitarse la arena y seguí para hacer lo mismo.

Luego subimos a la casa.

* * *

Nuestra familia nos llamó porque era la hora de la cena, cuando entramos a la casa, todos nos miraron de una forma muy extraña, sentí pánico al pensar que podrían sospechar algo, creo que de ahora en adelante no tendré otra cosa en la cabeza.

Sasuke parecía darse cuenta de mi preocupación, y no dejaba de reírse. Él parecía estar muy seguro de lo que pasaba en mi cabeza en ese momento.

Mientras comíamos, todos se hundieron en una de esas conversaciones aburridas típicas de familia, yo sinceramente no quería prestar atención, por mi mente pasaban miles de pensamientos, primero empecé recordando nuestros momentos de pequeños, era tan difícil asimilar el hombre que ahora era Sasuke, sí.. Porque es un hombre, a pesar de ser menor que yo, no me pude resistir a su sensualidad, y ese beso, tan cálido y húmedo…Ahora sí terminaría enloqueciéndome.

- Sasuka, ¿en qué mundo estás? ¿Acaso hay un amiguito que te tiene así?- Preguntó Ino riendo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- No la molestes mamá, tú sabes que mi primita no es de esas – Respondió Sasuke adelantándose a mi respuesta.

Toda mi familia parecía estar muy de acuerdo con eso, pues sólo escuchaba comentarios como "Es verdad, A Sakura todavía no le interesan esas cosas", ¡pero qué locos estaban!

Como me molestaba que con 18 años todavía pensaran que soy un bebé, no saben que crecí, ya soy una mayor de edad, y empecé a interesarme en muchas cosas, sobre todo en una en ESPECIAL, pero me gustaba más así, mantenerlo en secreto, se sentía más peligroso, excitante.

- Sakura, Sasuke, saldremos un rato a la playa, a disfrutar de la noche, ¿ustedes quieren venir? preguntó Mikoto.

-No te preocupes abuela, estoy un poco cansada, tal vez Sasuke si quiere ir con ustedes.- Dije observándolo.

- Yo también estoy un poco cansado, creo que mejor me quedo con mi prima Sakura, ya veremos qué hacer.- No dudo en decir.

El corazón se me puso a mil, ¿que pasará si nos quedamos solos? Era obvio lo que él acababa de hacer, QUERÍA ESTAR A SOLAS CONMIGO, entonces… Era correspondida… Eso hizo en mi cara se pintase una sonrisa.

- Está bien, más tarde nos vemos – Dijo Ino mientras todos bajaban a la playa.

* * *

Varios minutos la pasamos en silencio, yo no me atrevía a decirle nada. Sólo pude notar con su actitud que algo le gustaba, y creía saber qué.

Decidí romper el hielo.

- ¿De verdad crees, que no soy de "esas"? – Pregunté

Creo que lo tomó por sorpresa. Espero unos segundos antes de responder.

- Lo que yo creo es que a ti no te gusta tener "amiguitos"- ¡Ja! rió sarcásticamente. -Nuestra familia es tan ingenua. A ti te gusta algo más.... ummm, y miró hacia abajo, hacia su pantalón.-

- ¡Sasuke!- Grité. Me puse roja, colorada, creo que estaba a punto de estallar como un volcán. Después me di cuenta de que me comportaba como una tonta, debía hacerle saber que en este juego también mandaré yo.

El se rió más fuerte que nunca, casi lloraba de la risa.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿No me acabas de dar un beso hace menos de una hora? Confieso que no lo haces nada mal, al contrario, me encantó. Ya entraste en esto de nuevo primita, te condenaste.- Dijo mientras me acorralaba contra la pared.

Yo sólo pensé, ahora sé hacia dónde va todo esto.

No me pensaba dejar manejar por el, no debía dejar que me intimidara así, no debía dejarlo, yo soy mayor que el, y mas bien debería ser yo quien lo intimidase a el, a pesar de que el fuese mas alto que yo por mucho.

Sonreí maliciosamente, dejándole ver que no me intimidaba, no en ese momento, no en aquella situación.

Coloque mis manos alrededor de su cuello y me puse lo mas cerca posible a el.

- Quizás no sea yo quien este condenada, provocame y veras lo que puedo hacer.- Le susurre en el oído, mientras me liberaba de sus brazos con los cuales me tenía acorralada contra la pared.

Lo bese en la mejilla, y me aleje de él lo mas sensual posible, normalmente sentía que me veía ridícula haciéndolo, pero en ese momento verdaderamente era sexy.

El me siguió en el corredor de la sala, y me agarro por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, dejando una mano en la misma y otra en mi vientre.

-Sakura… Ten cuidado con tus palabras… Quizás no te des cuenta que tú eres quien me provocas a hacer esto.- Susurro en mi oído, me estaba enloqueciendo, él sabia como me sentía, y también estaba consciente de que no podría detener nada de lo que hiciera, porque verdaderamente no querría detenerlo.

Cuando vio mi reacción ante sus palabras, colocó sus labios en mi cuello, y delicadamente movía sus manos en la silueta de mi cuerpo.

Me volteó, haciéndome quedar frente a el, aferrando mis manos en su pecho, mientras bajaba lentamente, aproximándose, desde mi espalda, hasta la parte mas baja de la misma, para luego llegar a mi trasero, y tomar la forma de mis glúteos con sus manos, haciéndome soltar un ligero gemido el cual callo con un beso.

En ese momento no pensaba en nada, solo quería que no parara, que siguiese tocándome, el placer que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible, cada vez que sentía que su entrepierna rozaba con la mía me daban ganas de desnudarlo allí mismo y que el hiciera lo mismo conmigo.

Me levanto en sus brazos sin dejar de acariciarme y besarme, yo coloque mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Me llevo al baño, y me baje de su cintura, acorralándome nuevamente contra la pared, separo sus labios de los míos para agarrar aire y luego continúo apoderándose de mi boca.

Bajo hábilmente hacia mi cuello, como el solo lo sabia hacer, dejándome sin aire al sentir el contacto de sus húmedos labios en mi nuca, mientras yo simplemente me dejaba llevar por la excitación y el placer del momento.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura! Tengo sueño, ¿Dónde están? Ya no quiero pasear más.- Gritaba Naruto sacándonos de nuestras casillas, Sasuke se separo completamente de mi, dejándome extasiada contra la pared, lo saque del baño, abrí la ducha e hice como si hubiese estado bañándome.

-Ella está ocupada, déjanos en paz por lo menos un segundo, mocoso.- dijo Sasuke con rabia.

A Naruto pareció no importarle, siguió su camino haciendo ruido, dirigiéndose a la habitación.

- Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tienen que pasar estas cosas?- pensé mientras salía del baño.

Vi que nuestra familia ya venía en camino hacia la casa, cómo desearía que no volvieran nunca, o por lo menos hasta que pase lo que yo deseaba en ese momento.

* * *

- Ha sido un buen día, creo que ya es hora de descansar, hasta mañana, familia.- dijo la abuela.

Yo aproveché para dar las buenas noches también, estaba un poco cansada y no deseaba nada más que dormir.

- Buenas noches, Sakura.- me dijo Sasuke con simple inocencia. Mi dirigí hacia la habitación y vi que él vino detrás, simulando querer entrar al baño.

- Más tarde nos vemos.- me dijo en tono bajo para que nadie escuchara.

Mire el reloj que llevaba puesto en la mano, eran las 11 en punto de la noche.

Moría de sueño, es verdad, pero ¿Iba a ser capaz de dormir?, "Más tarde nos vemos" me puso a pensar mil cosas, ¿Sería capaz de hacerme algo con la familia en la casa? Tal vez ellos jamás imaginarían que los dos primitos que jugaban inocentemente desde su infancia, ahora ya mayorcitos, estén en una habitación encerrados a solas haciendo el amor. No, eso sería imposible. Creo que mi madre enloquecería, y el resto de la familia también, y si imaginaran eso no nos dejarían dormir juntos, para nada, jamás, nunca.

Quería estar con los ojos abiertos cuando él llegara a dormir, estoy un poco nerviosa. Pero ¿A qué horas pensará acostarse? No creo que pueda aguantar.

* * *

Sin estar en mis cinco sentidos, sentí cómo algo entraba en la cama, se metía debajo de la sabana y pegaba su cuerpo al mío acariciándome por completo, al sentir un beso en mi cuello comprendí de quien se trataba.

Con los ojos entreabiertos miré el reloj, 2:30 am.

- ¿Todos están dormidos?- Pregunté bostezando.

- Me aseguré de que todos se durmieran, no hay nada que temer.- respondió. – Vamos Sakura, despierta, quiero más. – Me hacía pucheritos, como resistirme a eso.

Me voltee hacía el, ya que estaba abrazándome por la espalda y…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**

* * *

**

**^-^ Quiizáass hayaan erroreess... Quizaaás no este del todo bien redactadoo! Perooo está es nuestra manera d scribir! ;P (8)**


	3. El sueño puede más que el placer

**No e podido actualizar por problemillas que e tenido ^^ espero que les guste este cap algo corto xDD pero prometo recompensarlo jejeje...**

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto pero la trama de esta historia si es mia ;)**

**Version Sasuke...**

* * *

Entré a la habitación, ella estaba dormida, me acosté y me metí debajo de la sabana, no quería despertarla y que se enojase conmigo, pero tampoco quería dejarla dormir, yo en ese momento estaba muy "despierto" como para que ella no lo estuviese.

La abrace y acaricie la silueta de su cuerpo, bese su nuca y sentí como se despertaba…

-¿Todos están dormidos?- Me preguntó mientras bostezaba.

-Me aseguré de que todos se durmieran, no hay nada que temer.- respondí. – Vamos Sakura, despierta, quiero más.- insistí, sabía que ella no podía resistirse a eso.

Se volteo hacia mi, ya que me estaba dando la espalda ante mi abrazo, y bese delicadamente la comisura de sus labios, mientras mis manos, intrusas, se deslizaban encima de su pijama, para luego introducirlas en este…

Acomode mi cuerpo encima del de ella, dejándole las piernas abiertas y yo entre ellas me apoderaba de su cuerpo con cada movimiento que hacia y con cada caricia que le daba, mis labios pasaron de los suyos, a su cuello, mientras mis manos jugaban esta vez dentro de su blusa… En ese momento me sentía excitado, no pensaba parar… Aunque no entendía que ocurría, dejo de moverse al compás conmigo, me aparte de ella, de sus labios sin querer hacerlo, y estaba dormida.

-Buenas noches- Susurré en su oído.

La coloqué en el puesto de la cama que le correspondía, el derecho, le di un cálido beso en la mejilla, y me retire de la cama, para volver a colocar la cobija encima de su cuerpo.

No tenía sueño, y por ende no pretendía acostarme a dormir, no era lo mío, si tenia sueño dormía, sino, no lo hacía, así de simple, fui a un rincón de la habitación y abrí mi "equipaje", que había tirado hace horas al llegar, saqué la primera camisa que encontré y lo cerré. Estire la camisa para ver cual había escogido, y era una sencilla, negra, me la coloqué aunque hiciera calor, debido a que no me pensaba quedar encerrado en la habitación pudiendo irme afuera a ver el cielo y que me agarrase el sueño.

Ya listo abrí la puerta intentando no hacer ruido, salí de la habitación y cerré la misma.

Para no despertar a alguien decidí irme por el jardín, ya que si lo hacía abriendo y cerrando las puertas para entrar por la parte del frente y luego salir por la parte trasera de la casa, era un proceso más largo, que el de irme tranquilamente por el jardín sin joder a nadie.

Llegue al balcón y me recosté en el suelo, con los brazos sosteniendo mi cabeza, y comencé a detallar detenidamente todo lo que veía en el cielo, estaba más claro de lo normal para ser de noche, o madrugada, pero aún podía observar el _cinturón de orión_, determinar la estrella que representaba a _Marte _y uno que otro avión que pasaba. La luna estaba casi a ocultarse, observe el reloj, 3:25 a.m., en la playa, los días eran largos, y las noches cortas, y a pesar de ello el retumbar de las olas del mar que comenzaban como ondas en las profundidades del océano y finalizaban de serlo en la orilla de la playa para volverse espuma por el agitado movimiento, y luego regresar hacia el interior del mar, no dejaba de sonar en mis oídos, y relajar mis pensamientos. Volviendo dentro de mi cabeza a lo que había ocurrido, en ese momento no me sentía frustrado, para nada, cualquier hombre lo estaría por haber tenido a una mujer en sus brazos, a punto de hacer el amor, y que esa mujer se hubiese quedado dormida, pero me daba igual, sabía que estaba cansada, además no estaba ni siquiera en sus 5 sentidos, así que, ya habría otra oportunidad, porque a ella no la dejaría pasar, la deseaba, al fin y al cabo, fue mi culpa tardar tanto en llegar a la habitación esperando a que los demás se durmieran, y luego despertarla para un polvo, era algo ilógico, en el fondo sabía que se dormiría.

Me aburrí de estar en esa posición, me senté y me sostuve de las barandas del balcón, mientras mis piernas quedaban fuera, colgando, por aquel subido sitio, observé el mar por unos minutos más, mire nuevamente mi reloj, las 4:13 a.m., el simple hecho de ver la hora hizo que me agarrara el sueño, además que sabía que tenía que despertarme en unas cuantas horas, para bajar nuevamente a la playa, y luego irnos de regreso a la agitada ciudad.

Me levanté del piso, sacudí rápidamente mis shorts y mis piernas que habían quedado con un poco de arena debido a que habían estado ahí después de subir de la playa, e hice el mismo viaje que había hecho para llegar a mi destino, recorrí un pasillo, llegué al jardín, y nuevamente me encontraba frente la puerta de la habitación, la abrí con cautela de no hacer ruido, ingrese, y la cerré.

Observé a Sakura, mi primita, aunque fuese 2 años mayor que yo, era mi primita, se había descubierto de la sabana, y se había estirado hacía mi lado de la cama, podía ver por completo las curvas de su cuerpo debajo de esas telas finas, de un color rosa pastel, era apena una blusa y un short, que para ser sinceros era en cierto modo transparente, daba mucho que desear.

Suspiré.

Me acerque a la cama, quite mi camisa, y la empuje hacía su lado de la cama, y me recosté. Agarre la sabana, azul, y la estire sobre mi cuerpo, y procure cubrirla a ella también.

Sin más que pensar me quede dormido recién cerré los ojos…

* * *

_Domingo._

Observé el reloj, como acostumbraba a hacer siempre al despertar, 8:30 a.m., me había dormido hace nada, que raro que me hubiese despertado "solo", acostumbraban a despertarme, porque siempre era el último que me levantaba por mi cuenta.

Miré a mi alrededor, ella no estaba ya en la cama, observé hacia la ventana que estaba atrás de mi por haber visto una sombra, y ella estaba pasando, ya en traje de baño, persiguiendo a naruto para que le diera el protector solar, me tire de nuevo sobre la cama aburrido de ver esa escena siempre.

-Naruto, dale el protector a Sakura o te las veras conmigo-. Grité a un tono de vos que fuese audible para todos los interesados en acabar con la situación.

Naruto corriendo entro al cuarto

-¿Y si no quiero dárselo que harás?- me respondió riendo sosteniendo la puerta para que Sakura no pudiese abrir.

Con una sonrisa hipócrita en la cara me levante y Naruto abrió al instante la puerta y le dio el protector y se fue corriendo viendo a quien mas molestar.

-Gracias, y Buenos días- Me habló Sakura dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada, igualmente, ¿Te ayudo con ese protector?- Dije arrebatándole de las manos aquel pequeño envase.

Asintió

Sacudí el envase para que aquella sustancia espesa pudiese salir con facilidad, lo coloque en mis manos, lo frote, y se lo expandí por la espalda, su piel era suave, y delicada, si hubiese podido estar todo el día echándole protector andaría con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cuando acabe (lastimosamente) se lo entregue en las manos.

-Gracias nuevamente, y discúlpame- Habló bajando la cabeza.

-De nada, ¿porque te disculpas? – Pregunté intrigado.

-Por lo de anoche, no fue mi intensión quedarme dormida, prometo recompensarlo- respondió con cara de tristeza.

-No te preocupes, habrán mil y un oportunidades primita- Sonreí

-¿Qué paso anoche?- Dijo Naruto desde la ventana riendo.

Ese niño me estaba desesperando, verdaderamente un fastidio, un tormento, aparte de molestar a todos y ser grosero, era entrometido y metiche, lo que faltaba.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, y si no te retiras amigo mío tendremos grandes problemas- le dije enojado.

Cerré las ventanas y la puerta con seguro.

-Me pondré el traje de baño, ¿te importa?- le dije a Sakura

-Adelante- respondió.

Andaba sin camisa, así que no tenia mucho que quitar, retire mis shorts de dormir, quede en bóxers, busque el que me colocaría para bañarme en el agua salada, y lo coloque.

Creo que si hubiesen habido moscas en ese cuarto todas se le hubiesen metido a la boca a Sakura.

-Cierra la boca- Le dije

-Perdón- Respondió apenada volteándose hacia otro sitio.

Salimos del cuarto, y nos dirigimos a la sala.

-Buenos días dormilones- Dijo la abuela Mikoto

-Buenos días- respondimos ambos

-Sasuke eres un pegoste, te la pasas pegado a Sakura, dudo que le guste tenerte encima- rio Itachi.

-El no esta encima mio, solo estamos juntos porque aquí no venimos a jugar con los pequeños como tú, deja de meterte en asuntos que no te incumben- Me defendió Sakura

-Hey niños por favor no peleen, esta como temprano para la gracia, ¿no creen?, el día esta hermoso, no me lo arruinen- dijo mi madre Ino fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿No van a desayunar?- Dijo la madre de Sakura desde la cocina.

-Si ahí vamos- Respondió Sakura antes de poder dejarme hablar.

Agarró mi mano y nos fuimos corriendo a la cocina a buscar el desayuno.

-Tostadas con mermelada de fresa con mango- Dijo la madre de Sakura dándonos a cada uno un plato con 4 tostadas llenas de mermelada.

-Gracias- Respondimos al compás.

Los dos fuimos a la mesa, estábamos solos, ya que fuimos los últimos en ir a desayunar, los demás ya estaban bajando a la playa.

Aburrido, comiendo mi primera tostada, comenzaron a venir pensamientos obscenos a mi mente…

-Sakura…-

-Dime Sasuke- Sonrió

-Quiero hacer algo divertido contigo aquí y ahora- dije mientras mordía mis labios, eso la provocaba.

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué deseas hacer?- Respondió lamiéndose los labios que tenían mermelada.

-Quiero hacer esto…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**^-^ Quiizáass hayaan erroreess... Quizaaás no este del todo bien redactadoo! Perooo está es nuestra manera d scribir! ;P (8)**


End file.
